Stop it!
by thatblue
Summary: Jack finally meets River.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Doctor Who. This is my first time writing Eleven so please be kind. But if he seems off, let me know.**

River was sitting outside the small restaurant alone, waiting on the Doctor to show up. He was late, not that he was very good at time, and she was getting irritated. Not because he was late, but because she was certain that he was late because he had gotten distracted by some near death adventure. And he hadn't even invited her to join in the fun.

They hadn't been married long, or a long time, depending on which point in time you were when you considered it. But from where she was now, fingers tapping on the glass of the table, it hadn't been long. She hadn't been away from him very long, about an hour but she was already missing his silly self. What was life now without a bow-tie. He had sent her to the restaurant ahead of him, telling her that he had something he had to buy. She told him, in very certain terms, that if it was a fez things were going to happen.

And not good things. Decidedly bad things. She was thinking of a proper fez punishment, something he wouldn't secretly enjoy, when a man sat down in the chair opposite of her.

She looked up at him, and he was beaming back at her. He was handsome, cocky, that much she could tell even without him speaking. His eyes were blue, his hair brown and a little shorter than the Doctor's.

"Hello, Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?"

"Waiting on someone who isn't you," she told him, but she smiled.

"Oh, but I'm betting I'm better company. " He argued gently with a wink.

She couldn't help but laugh. Captain Jack, oh, the Doctor had told her stories. So she was at the advantage of knowing him, but he didn't know her. At least not yet.

"I'm Professor River Song," she stuck her hand over the top of the table.

A whole big Earth and he was right here, smiling at her, like he just won a prize. "Nice to meet you. I'll be you and I could make a song."

"Is that a real line?" She asked him, hoping the Doctor showed back up soon. Not because Jack was bothering her but she suspected the look on his face would be priceless.

Jack's smile never faltered, "Maybe not the best line. Let me make it up to you."

"Stop it Jack," a voice spoke from behind her. The best voice in the Universe. His.

Jack looked up at him, taking in the appearance and then looked back at River who gave him a wink.

"Doctor?" He asked him.

The Doctor moved around so that River could see him, and she was thankful when his head was void of an atrocities and she returned his smile. He adjusted his bow tie a little and looked back at Jack.

"Yes, that's me. I'm the Doctor."

Jack looked him up and down, appraising him slowly. "New fashion."

The Doctor looked down at his clothes as if this was this first time that someone suggested there was anything wrong with it. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing."

"Bow tie?"

River looked to Jack and told him before the Doctor could, "Bow ties are cool."

"Of course they are," Jack lied. "Anyway Doctor, I was just talking to..."

"My wife," the Doctor told him.

"Wife? When did you get a wife?"

River leaned back, not bothering to hide her amusement. The Doctor looked to her, but she just smiled and said nothing.

"Time is relative," he finally told him. "Can't you go flirt with someone else?"

"I wasn't flirting," Jack told him, and rose to move out of his seat.

"At least not well," River told the Doctor as he sat.

"I can do better," Jack told her, with a hungry stare.

"Jack! Wife!"

Jack frowned. "Right sorry. I suppose that makes her off limits."

"Yes!"

"Does that make you off limits then, Doctor? I like the new you."

"Jack!" The Doctor chastised but motioned for the waiter to add another chair to the table.

Jack fell into and looked back and forth between River and the Doctor. "Wife? I need a minute to get past my devastation. This is negotiable?"

"Jack!" River slapped his arm.

"Right," he shook his head. "We'll see. So anyway, Doctor. Long time no see."


	2. Chapter 2

**It's short I know. If you think I should write some of their trips together, let me know.** **It's my birthday. Reviews make a great gift.**

River smiled at the Doctor who had finished filling Jack in on the event's that had led to this moment. He looked back at her with a small smile.

"I never really thought of you as the marrying type," Jack told him looking at River again.

"Just needed the right woman," River told Jack. "Right sweetie?"

"Yes dear," he told her because he had the sense not to argue.

"So listen," Jack started. "I get that the two of you are off limits in a separate fashion. But what if you both were involved."

"Jack!"

"You didn't even take the time to think about it," Jack complained to the Doctor.

"I don't need to, it's not like this is the first time you have propositioned me," the Doctor replied.

"You have to give in some day," Jack told him with a smile.

"You don't have enough life left to wait for that, Jack," came the response.

Jack shook his head, "Okay, okay. I get it, no touching."

"Oh, there will be touching," River grinned at the Doctor. "It just won't involve you, Jack."

Jack pouted for a moment. "Listen, Doctor. I was actually looking for you when I found…your wife…that hurts a little to say. Anyway, I was thinking maybe I could travel with you again for a little while."

"Jack, I don't think…" the Doctor started looking to River for help but she just smiled. It was nice to see him a bit flustered.

"It'll be like the old days," Jack insisted and River thought for just a moment she saw the act slip and hurt fill his face.

"You just asked to sleep with me, and my wife, or both of us Jack."

"Like I said the old days," he told him and River took pity on him.

"Oh, Doctor," River told him. "It'll be fine."

Jack smiled his appreciation. "I won't touch without permission." Jack held his hands up in a surrender move. "But if you give it…"

"Jack," River stopped him. "Not helping your case."

"Right," Jack nodded. "So what do you say?"

The Doctor looked back and forth between the two before he sighed. "Okay."

"You won't regret it," Jack told him.

"I doubt that," the Doctor argued, but he smiled at Jack. "I'm a new man Jack, are you sure you want to come."

Jack looked at him, and reached out to adjust his bow tie. "Always my, Doctor." He looked to River. "My Doctor, plus one."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack had been in the TARDIS a total of ten minutes before he asked where they were going. The Doctor gave him an affectionate smile, and River knew that despite what was said the Doctor cared for this man. He was a friend.

"I don't know Jack, where do you want to go," the Doctor asked him.

"I haven't been to a good beach in a while," Jack told him.

River leaned forward to enter the conversation. "He's not good at beaches," she told Jack. "We usually end up somewhere with snow, and running for our lives."

The Doctor gave her a hurt look, "That's hardly my fault. She has a mind of her own."

"You can't always blame the TARDIS, sweetie," she told him, but smiled and winked. "Beside, running is what we do best."

He grinned at her, "I don't know about what we do best. I can think of something else."

"Doctor," River moved closer and then looked at Jack who was watching them intently, and she stopped.

"Don't mind me," Jack waved a hand. "Please continue."

River looked carefully at the Doctor, but decided that it would have to wait. He wasn't all that interested in having an audience. "Right, a beach, I can get us there."

The Doctor stepped back, but didn't let her take over without a protest. "I'm sure I could handle it."

"Of course you could," River agreed.

He flopped down in the chair while she made the flying look easy. He liked to pretend he didn't like it when she took over but she knew him too well for that. His eyes watched her intently, and she could almost see the images that were running through his head.

She imagined they were similar to hers, and involved the console and something else they were very good at. But she tried to push those thoughts away as the TARDIS landed. She let it make the Doctor's favorite sound, because she didn't want him pouting about going to a beach.

"All right, the vast beaches of Aber 2. It is the off season so we should have the beach to ourselves."

"Why is it the off season," Jack asked.

River smiled at him, and let out a laugh. "Relax, I promise that it's nothing bad. It's only used during peak seasons."

"Because," the Doctor joined in, not to be ignored. "It's a bit out of the way, so the locals in this part of the universe just use their home beaches, until the Festival of Relaxation."

"Festival of Relaxation," Jack smiled. "Sounds like that could be fun."

"They don't go for Humanoids, Jack," the Doctor told him.

"Well they haven't met me yet."

River looked between the two, "I'm going to change, Doctor are you going to change into something a little more appropriate?"

"I think I'm fine," he told her.

"That wasn't a question."

"Oh," he swallowed. "I mean, yes, I'm going to change."

Jack smiled at the exchange. "See you in five."

It was ten before River and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS but only because they hadn't gotten distracted in their room. If he hadn't pulled away from her, Jack could have been on the beach alone for a long time.

Jack was sitting on a towel on the sand, clearly waiting on them before entering the water. River smiled again. You could always tell someone who had traveled with the Doctor. Enough bad experiences taught you to be cautious. She supposed that was for the best though, if it kept the people he loved safe.

"You can go in, Jack," the Doctor told him.

"You going to keep the shirt on," Jack asked.

The Doctor was wearing a white shirt that had an image of a bow tie around the collar of it, but he had at least put on swimming trunks.

The Doctor looked at River and then sighed, pulling it over his head and tossing it down next to Jack. "I knew this was a bad idea."

Jack took off towards the water and it was only when River moved towards it as well that the Doctor followed. She knew he wasn't against swimming, he just didn't think it was adventuress enough. She was all for running, and trying not to die at the hands of some alien race, but sometimes you just had to stop.

"At least we aren't in jail," River told the Doctor, letting the waves push her closer to shore inch by inch.

The Doctor smiled, "Jack, have you ever been to Asher?"

"Once," Jack told him. "Had a bit too much of their cocktails."

"Us too," River told him. "We went out into the streets, and then were arrested, what it was for, Doctor."

"Public Joy," the Doctor told her.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "Me too. The jail was a little uncomfortable but the guard was very nice."

"Is there any situation you won't sleep your way out of," the Doctor asked him.

Jack seemed to consider it, "Jealous?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Anyway, River and I were stuck in the cell when the Queen herself came to us."

They continued to tell Jack the tale, splitting the story easily, with River finishing it. "And she told the Doctor, 'I don't care what color it is, I want you to leave."

Jack broke out in a laugh, and the Doctor followed. It had taken a while, but he was finally starting to relax. They all moved to the beach, the Doctor letting them stay on the sand, his shirt back on, until the second sun began to set.

"All right, kids," he told them. "Closing time, it gets a bit cold at night."

Jack groaned, opening his eyes. "We could keep each other warm."

The Doctor stood offering his hand to River who stood too. "Not a chance, Jack. Coming?"

Jack followed them in silence, probably planning further seduction when they heard scream. River and the Doctor spun around, and Jack turned as well. They heard it again. The Doctor looked like he wanted to run to it, but opened the TARDIS.

"We can't go like this," he explained.

"Dress warm," he told them, heading off to change wearing a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter might be a little more serious. Hopefully it will be short lived. **

Jack pulled on his coat, and though he should be hurrying he found that he couldn't move any faster. He hadn't missed the wide smile, very similar to his former self, and knew that it wasn't because the Doctor enjoyed bad things happing. It wasn't the event that made him smile; it was the chance to move again.

Jack knew; as anyone who had lived to many lifetimes, and had too many chances to do wrong, sitting still left time to think. If you were moving you couldn't be bothered to think about all that hurt you, or all the lives that you have hurt. There were times Jack thought that all those extra years were good for was adding weight to the soul.

And that was why he had asked the Doctor to come along. He needed a rest, finding himself too tired and it wasn't as if he could just call it quits. He had wanted his Doctor, the previous one, though it seemed silly to have that thought. It was the same man.

The same man, who couldn't sit still for fear that he would have to remember. He and Jack had that in common. Though Jack found with good company he could forget, he thought the Doctor had more on his shoulders than good company could keep at bay.

It was as he was zipping the coat that he heard a knock on the door, before it swung open. The Doctor didn't look around the room, which was just as Jack had left it, but focused only on Jack. The smile he had on his face now was one of understanding.

"All right, Jack," he asked softly.

They should be hurrying, the scream had been pressing. But the Doctor cared enough to ask about him.

"Sure," Jack agreed moving towards the door, hoping that his face hid what he wore underneath.

The Doctor reached out and touched his arm softly, "Jack?"

He didn't miss the look of compassion the Doctor gave him, but he didn't have it in him, nor did they have the time to talk about it right now, so he put on his best smile. "Unless you want to stay in my room all night, we should go."

The Doctor smiled back, and Jack was certain he knew that this was just a dodge but he took it. "Right, River will be waiting."

It was then that Jack noticed that the Doctor had pulled on a heavier coat then he normally would wear. "Coat?"

"River," he murmured.

Jack didn't push, just smiled as they made their way out of those doors, and saw River tapping her foot.

"Ready?"

The Doctor nodded and they began to move towards the town that lay just beyond the beach. When they arrived the Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his coat pocket and led them, following what Jack hoped was a life sign.

It wasn't long before they reached a building that looked like it hadn't been used for some time. The Doctor didn't hesitate, pulling open the door that wasn't locked and walking in. River found the lights, and it was then that Jack saw the blood.

It was thick and green and the creature that it was pouring out of was the same color as the blood. It wasn't thick though, tall and very skinny, with scales over its body. The wound would be on what Jack would call a stomach, though he wasn't exactly sure.

The Doctor squatted down. The creature was talking, though the TARDIS didn't seem to be translating. But the Doctor was speaking to it.

"Easy now," he spoke softly, his hand touching the head of the creature softly, kindly. "Do you know what happened?"

Jack heard the creature reply, and then let out a whimper. Screams and whimpers, seemed to sound about the same throughout the universe. Sounds of pain always clear if you listened.

"All right," the Doctor was gently rubbing the creatures head. "It's okay. Just rest now. You're okay."

The eyes closed, and though he had no idea what it was, it was dying. Right in front of his eyes, and it wasn't remotely human but it was enough to stir a memory within him.

A memory of a body he had held in his arms, a life lost that he had tried to blame the Doctor for at first. But he hadn't been able to maintain that feeling for very long. The universe needed the Doctor, not just him, and he hadn't told him about it because he knew the Doctor would take that blame. And it would be another pound added to what he carried.

It was River who touched his arm this time, and he knew that he had fallen into his thoughts. He forced a smile, wiping his eyes, and looking to the Doctor who was standing now, watching him as well.

"We need to talk Jack," he told him.

Jack just nodded.

"Not now," the Doctor clarified, "This Amerioto says that it was another one of his kind that killed him. Apparently there is a small band that made their home here."

"Are we going to find the killer?" River asked.

The Doctor paused and then shook his head. "No, I don't think that is a good idea. I'll alert the local authorities and they can come take a look. Best to leave them to it."

River nodded. "Back to the TARDIS?"

The Doctor nodded. "We'll stop by the home planet, and then head back out."

They followed the Doctor back out, and Jack was careful not to think about how mild that adventure had been until they were safe inside the TARDIS. The Doctor was at the console, talking to River easily, when Jack walked to his room. His exposed skin was actually very cold, and he thought a hot shower was just what he needed.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor looked at Jack over the table, and frowned. He recognized the look of desperation in his eyes. He understood how badly life could hurt, but he also knew that there was still so much beauty. He was very glad now that they had taken Jack along with them.

"What is it Jack," he finally asked when the silence had reigned long enough.

Jack looked up, his blue eyes clear but lost, "I lost my team. All but Gwen."

The Doctor frowned. "I'm sorry."

Jack nodded, the Doctor always apologized. At some point it probably seemed insincere but he had always meant it.

"I really tried to blame you," Jack said and then looked like he regretted the words.

The Doctor didn't answer, thinking that Jack needed to let this all out.

"I kept thinking that if you had been there, I wouldn't have lost everything. But I couldn't in the end, because I know better. So I blamed myself. Still do, always will, I imagine."

"Jack…"

"Remember, before the year that never was, when you asked me if I wanted to die?"

The Doctor remembered all too well, a different body, so many years ago. "Yes, and you said you thought you did, but you didn't know."

"Well, for a long time after I did. I really did. I lost someone I loved."

The Doctor swallowed. "Do you regret meeting me?"

Jack looked surprised. "I tried that too for a while, but all I could think about is the man I would have been had I never met you. It would have saved me so much hurt Doctor, but I would have missed out on so much joy."

The Doctor smiled at him. "Do you want to go somewhere, Jack? Anywhere, you like?"

Jack smiled now also. The Doctor could have given him words of advice, but those were just words. He was best at showing his love by showing those he loved the universe. They gave him everything they had, whether they meant to or not, and he tried to give it back.

"Surprise me, yeah?"

The Doctor nodded and stood. "Do you want to rest first or go now?"

Jack seemed to think. "Now."

He gave the Doctor his best smile, and the Doctor felt hopeful. Time with him was filled with running and danger, but it was also a good way to remember what life was about.

The Doctor spun around, moving to the console room, where he found River sitting in a chair and waiting on him.

"All right?"

"Will be, I think," the Doctor agreed. "Ready for a random trip, dear?"

"Always ready, sweetie," River flirted.

The Doctor moved around the controls with ease and when they landed Jack had reappeared. He still looked tired but there was a familiar spark in his eyes.

"So where are we?"

"No, no," the Doctor told him. "That takes the fun out of it. Go on, experience where we are."

He looked to the door, and the look on Jack's face was what made all this life worth it. He had once told Amy that if you make all of time and space your backyard then all you have is a backyard. But the look of wonder, of possibility they carried when they landed, well that gave him the universe back.

River followed Jack out and the Doctor closed the door behind him. It was snowing, and River was giving him a look.

"See Jack, snow. Be ready to run."

"Well, I wasn't trying for a beach," the Doctor defended.

Jack smiled, "No worries, though I'm going to grab my coat."

Five minutes later, they were walking towards a town that looked like something you would have seen in the eighteen hundreds on Earth.

"Bit quiet," Jack noted as they reached the town, walking down what appeared to be the main road.

"Yes," River agreed, and the Doctor didn't miss the hint of joy in her tone.

His River, never one to turn away from an adventure.

"Perhaps we should ask," the Doctor told them, looking up above their heads at a sign that indicated that it was an inn.

"It's a bit early for bed," Jack said with a suggestive smirk. "But I'm game if you are."

The Doctor smiled at him, "Got to admire your persistence, Jack."

River was smiling too and she was reaching for the door handle. The Doctor stopped her with a touch of his hand. When she looked back, she dropped her hand.

"What's wrong?"

The Doctor sniffed. "Smell that?"

River and Jack both sniffed but it was only River who seemed to smell what he did. "Is that Kel?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, which is a very not good thing."

"What is Kel?"

The Doctor was looking around carefully, but still answered. "It is a sort of residue energy, which in itself isn't dangerous. Might give you a headache, but overall its fine."

The Doctor took a breath. Sometimes he spilled like his former self. "Anyway, while the residue energy is just a minor thing the cause of the residue isn't."

"What's the cause," Jack asked.

"Graphite," the Doctor and River spoke together.

"Like in a pencil," Jack asked.

"No," the Doctor looked at him finding patience. "As in the lost race from Timber 3"

"Wait," Jack looked like the name was bringing back memories. "I thought Timber 3 was wiped out a long time ago."

"It was," the Doctor agreed. "That's why they are the lost race. Rumors of sightings have been around for as long as they were supposedly wiped out."

It was then that the inn door opened, and the Doctor and Jack and River all spun around. The Doctor could feel their fear, as easily as if it were his own.


	6. Chapter 6

Rivers hearts slowed when she took in the face, and she felt silly for being so jumpy. It was an older man, very human looking with pale blue eyes, and a worried look on his face. He was looking them over carefully as if he was afraid they were in disguise.

"What are you fools doing out?" He stepped out of the doorway. "Come in, before it's too late. Curfew is in three minutes."

They are bustled into the cozy front room. There was a fire place going, and a girl and woman sat at a table eating something out of a bowl. They looked up, the woman cautious, but the younger one who was probably in her late teens didn't seem bothered.

The man had shut the door behind them and locked it. He spun around to face them. "We have rooms, always have rooms these days, so don't worry. You will be safe here."

"Who imposed a curfew?" The Doctor asked, eyeing the man carefully.

The man looked at him like he was a little thick, "Not been around here in a while, eh? It was the Leaders…that's what they call themselves."

"Leaders," Jack repeated. "Think it's the Graphite, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded, "Most likely, but why a curfew. What else has changed since they have come?"

The man shook his head fearfully, "You are welcome here, but talk of them is forbidden. I won't put my family in danger."

"No," River stepped in, "We understand. Thank you for letting us stay here."

The man nodded absently, "Well I am Sam, that is my wife Abby, and my daughter Sarah," he introduced them all.

The Doctor waved, while Jack and River smiled. "I'm the Doctor, that's River, and Jack."

"Sarah," he spoke to the daughter, "Get them some stew."

Sarah rose obediently, "Dad."

He rounded on her and stepped closer. All three of them took a step towards him to step in if he tried to hurt her but he didn't. Just gave her a stern look. "Sarah, there will be no speaking."

She glared at him, while she put stew into the bowls. She sat them one by one on the table and Sam turned to them. "Please sit, enjoy. My wife makes great stew. Good for days like this."

River watched his wife carefully. Sam had tried to sound cheerful but he hadn't quite succeeded.

"Sarah," River asked her as they settled down. "I like your dress." River was talking to her on purpose, unhappy with Sam's treatment.

Sarah swallowed and glanced to her Father. His expression made her look back down.

"I'm sure she would like to speak," the Doctor told Sam.

"Woman are not allowed to speak after the sun has set," Sam replied.

River raised her eyebrows, "What kind of rule is that?"

The Doctor looked over at her, half smiling. "Forgive her, but what kind of rule is that?"

"It's a rule that will be obeyed," Sam replied quickly. He looked to River. "You would do to stop talking as well. They might not be willing to forgive even if you aren't from here."

River opened her mouth but the Doctor shook his head and she stopped. He wasn't one to follow rules, but he didn't seem to want to fight this right now. She would follow his lead, but she winked at Sarah who smiled a little.

The rest of the meal was silent, and it was Sarah who rose to collect all the bowls. Abby had disappeared up the stairs to get their rooms ready Sam had told them.

"Each of you will have your own rooms," they were told.

"She's my wife," the Doctor looked at River, his eyes full of an apology.

"Doesn't matter."

"Rules," Jack muttered.

River was getting more than a little annoyed, and would be talking to the Doctor about it as soon as she could. She thought of speaking, but didn't want to take the chance on getting them thrown out. They had work to do here.

It was about an hour later when she heard the soft knock on her door, before it opened. The Doctor stepped in lit up in the light from the fireplace. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Sorry," he told her. "I didn't want him to kick us out."

She nodded. "I know. You can make it up to me."

He grinned at her, "I imagine that would be very against the rules."

"I don't like rules anyway, and neither do you."

"You're so right," he leaned in pressing a kiss to her lips.

River deepened it when they heard another knock on the door. The Doctor pulled back looking frustrated and Jack peeked in.

"Sorry," he told them. "I checked your room, Doctor, but you weren't there."

"Bit busy here, Jack," The Doctor told him.

"Yeah," Jack agreed looking away from them. "Sorry…but there is something outside I thought you might want to see."

For the briefest moment she thought the Doctor was going to tell him to go away, but he sighed and smiled at River.

"Care to join me?"

River smiled. She was getting frustrated herself, but she sat up and pulled her coat over her clothes. She would follow that man anywhere.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about slow updating. Things have been crazy.**

Jack led them up a winding staircase; the Doctor loved a good winding staircase, lit only by the light of a single flashlight. The Doctor held Rivers hand, more than a little annoyed by the interruption of happy time, and if this wasn't important he would let River lose on Jack.

They reached the top at last and the Doctor saw a figure sitting in front of a window as the beam swept across the room.

"Sarah," Jack whispered to her.

"Yeah," she returned. "Still there, Jack."

"Good," he agreed.

The Doctor looked to where Jack was standing and frowned. He knew Jack would never take advantage of anyone. And he preferred to keep Jack's business as Jack's business but he doubted anything good could come from this.

Jack seemed to sense the thought and moved to his side and told him in a low whisper. "She's nineteen and it's not even a little bit like that."

"Good," the Doctor told him, not bothering with a whisper though he kept his voice low.

"So Sarah," the Doctor let go of River's hand and moved towards the window, he place a hand on Sarah's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "What are we looking at?"

"The Leaders," she spoke. "You called them, Graphite."

The Doctor could see the dark figures moving down the street, pausing at a doorway but he couldn't see what they were doing.

They looked like inky blobs that walked. He had never seen them before but even stories couldn't prepare him for the chill that rose as he watched them. He had to look away and take a breath.

River was standing near the window as well but after a glance she refused to look anymore.

The Doctor understood. Watching them made you feel like you had walked into a freezer and then had your heart…hearts…ripped out. Then put back and then ripped out again.

Sarah was the only one who didn't look away, though the Doctor could see her discomfort in the soft moonlight.

"Doesn't it bother you," Jack asked as he tried once again to stare but had to look away.

She turned away at last, a little pale the Doctor noted. She rubbed her forehead before she responded. "Yes, and the longer you look the more it hurts. Till you feel like your brain had been lit on fire and every breath feels like your breathing water."

"But you keep looking," Jack pushed, trying once again. Though he lasted a little longer he turned away again.

"Because after the burn, when you go beyond the body's ability to feel pain there are these images. Faces. The faces of those they are going to execute."

The Doctor wasn't surprised that they were killing people; myths usually had a strong base to them. He had seen the fear in Sam and Abby's eyes. He had understood that they would rather live under a these laws than lose each other or their daughter. He felt pity for them.

"So what do you when you see the faces," Jack asked her softly.

"I can't…" her eyes filled with tears. "I tried to warn them, but I couldn't. It's like they weren't able to hear the words. "

River was once again looking out the window, after placing a hand on Sarah shoulder in an act of comfort. The Doctor knew what she was trying to do, and he loved her a little more. She didn't want Sarah to have to bear this alone.

He watched her, the pain becoming evident but she didn't even whimper. At long last with a shutter she fell to her knees, her hand rising to cover her face.

The Doctor rushed to her side, "River," he breathed out. He moved her hands and gently titled her face up to look into her eyes. He brushed the hair away from her face. "River talk to me, please."

It took another long breath but she smiled weakly at him. "Three."

"Three what?" The Doctor asked, hands still holding her face tenderly. He feared she was confused.

"Faces," Sarah clarified. "Sometimes more, sometimes less. Always, always faces."

"Smiling, like they are at peace." River exhaled. The Doctor decided it was time to get her back to bed. He would figure it out in the morning.

"Doesn't it hurt you to see them and be able to do nothing," Jack asked her gently. He had moved near her and pulled her into a hug.

"Yes," she spoke softly from inside his arms. The Doctor paused to look at her, feeling proud of her. "But they don't just kill them, they erase them. And no one will even know they are gone- except me. So no matter how much it hurt, they deserve to be remembered."

Sometimes he got so angry; he forgot that it wasn't all bad. There were so many awful things everywhere but then every once in a while there was something that wasn't. This time it was a young woman, but it wasn't always. But no matter what it was it made him keep fighting. Because if there was even a little bit of good he had to battle the bad, for people and things like Sarah.

"Go to bed, Sarah," he told her kindly.

"Why?" She asked him, she looked so tired it made him want to rest himself.

"Because I'm going to need your help tomorrow and I need you rested."

She shrugged, "Okay, goodnight."

She didn't even ask, just willing to help. He loved her for it. "Goodnight Sarah, sleep well."

When she was gone the Doctor helped River to her feet but she had recovered enough to brush away his concern.

"What are you planning, Doctor?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but you know me. Figure it out as I go." He tried to sound vague. He knew, mostly, and he didn't like it.

"What do you need Sarah for," Jack asked moving back towards the stairs.

"If I'm right, and let's admit it, that happens quite a lot…she can bring the lost back."


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor led River back to bed with the best of intentions. She seemed worn out and he wanted to make sure that she got some rest but when she started to kiss him, he forgot the plan.

"Doctor," she murmured against his lips.

His head was a bit foggy at this point and it took him a moment to realize she had spoken. But when he did he pulled back to look at her, tenderly. "Yes, love?"

She gave him a grin that made him feel like he was about to be in a lot of trouble. But…really, really good trouble.

"You are wearing too many clothes."

He looked down, so much for good intentions. "Oh…right…yes. I'll fix that."

She dropped the smile in favor of a look that made him flood with warmth.

What was that saying about good intentions? Oh well.

DW

Jack had gone back to his room and was lying on the bed, wondering what the Doctor had planned. It was dark and the inn was silent, except for what might be…never mind…he didn't really need to be thinking about what the Doctor and River might be getting up to in his absence.

He had looked in on Sarah, but she had already been asleep. She looked so young, hair fanning on her pillow. She was a beauty but he knew better than try to pursue anything with her. He wasn't the casual fling kind of guy anymore, well at least not with people who he knew deserved better.

And she deserved what he couldn't give her. In fact, when they figured this out, Jack was certain they would be on their way. Somewhere new, some new adventure…maybe another beach. He did enjoy the warmth and waves. Perhaps River could take them somewhere as the Doctor seemed to be better at finding snow.

DW

The Doctor looked down at River's sleeping face and smiled to himself. She was amazing and he was so lucky to have a woman like her in his life, let alone in his arms.

His mind thought of tomorrow and he sighed softly. It wasn't going to be safe, but he didn't fear so much for his trio. But he needed Sarah and that meant that she was going to have to walk into the danger with him, and he wished that it didn't need to be that way.

She hadn't questioned him, and he was proud of her for that. He knew that they would protect her at all cost, but the simple act of retrieving the people from her mind wouldn't be easy on her, even with the Doctor's help. There was a chance…with how hard the Graphite were going to make it that the act would simply fry her little brain.

He should probably tell her about that, he conceded. She had a right to know; even if that meant that she changed her mind about the whole thing. He wouldn't force her, those people were already gone, but she wasn't.

River snuggled in closer to his embrace, and he was aware that she was cooling against his skin and he pulled the blanket up, using one arm to tuck it around them and breathed in her warm scent. With a faint smile he closed his eyes.

DW

When morning came, sunlight dripping into the room, River opened her eyes and shifted her head. The Doctor's eyes were closed and she smiled to himself. Normally, if he slept, he was awake as soon as she was, but she loved times like this. When he looked so young, like he didn't carry such a heavy weight on his shoulders- it was amazing how sleep took away the look of burden.

She moved her head to lie in between his hearts and listened to the familiar rhythm. She also knew that he was awake as soon as they sped up slightly but she didn't look up at him, not wanting to break the moment of peace before he did.

"Good morning," he told her softly.

"Yes," she agreed, finally breaking away from her perch and leaning up to kiss his lips.

He let it go on for a moment, but then pulled away. She knew better than to be hurt, he wasn't rejecting her.

"I need to go back to my room," he told her gently, love filling his eyes so completely as it only did when they were alone. "Rules and such."

"I hate rules," she told him, honestly but also joking.

He smiled with a faint nod, "Me too, love. Me too."

He pulled out of her embrace and began to pull his clothes back on, finishing with a tug on his bow tie. She shook her head at the way he beamed at his reflection in the mirror.

"I love you Doctor," she told him, as she began to dress herself again, slowly and she didn't miss the long look he gave her before he caught himself.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips as he moved to the door, "And I love you."

With that he left the room, and she looked in the mirror herself. She splashed water on her face, thanking whatever was listing that they had indoor plumbing. She fought her hair but evidently she had it under control and she pronounced herself as ready for the day.

When she opened the door the Doctor was outside waiting for her with a soft smile on his face.

"And how long have you been there," she asked surprised.

He seemed to think about it though she was certain he knew to the second. "About the moment I left," he finally admitted.

She gave him a playful slap. "What am I going to do with you sweetie?"

The Doctor opened his mouth, but it was at that moment that Jack exited his room, his smile all charm and boyish wonder. "I have an idea, but the Doctor always shoots them down."

The Doctor smiled at Jack, "Only when they include me or my wife."

"Or both," Jack inserted managing to look properly hurt.

"Poor Jack," River grinned. "However will he survive?"

"I need mouth to mouth," Jack said without missing a beat.

River nodded. "You might be right."

The Doctor shot her a look but caught her wink. "I wonder who we can get to do it."

Jack's smile fell. "You two are cruel…just plain cruel."

River shook her head. "Come on boys, breakfast and then saving the day."

They followed her, bickering like children, softly behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

They ate breakfast quickly, Sarah watching the three of them carefully and the Doctor was trying to think of how to tell her the bad news. He suspected she was fond of her brain and that she wouldn't want it to fry.

The Doctor stood, and River and Jack followed suit. "Thank you for your hospitality, but we really must be going. We will wait outside for you Sarah?"

Maybe he should get River to tell her, she was better at that sort of thing.

"Sure, right behind you," Sarah agreed, and looked at her parents.

"You aren't going anywhere," her father protested. "Stay right there Doctor."

The Doctor stopped and waited, knowing that he needed Sarah and he hoped that listening would help calm her father.

"Dad," she started. "I'm going. Listen, I know why you didn't fight back, and I thank you for it, I really do. But this can't go on forever, Dad, and I'd rather die than have to keep living like this."

"But you're my child," he told her, his voice so soft the Doctor had no doubt about how badly those simple words had hurt Sam. He was just a father trying to do what he thought was best, and he wanted to keep her safe no matter what. But she was an adult, and she was doing what all kids did in the end. She was making her own way.

"I know," she agreed, and moved to hug him. "I love you, you know. But this needs to be done."

"I don't want you to go," he pulled her close to him. "Whatever you are doing, Doctor. Will she be safe, can you keep her safe?"

The Doctor knew that the answer was no, he could try, and would try, but he couldn't make that promise. "I will try."

Sam looked down, "Don't go, love."

She pulled away and smiled, "I'll see you soon, Dad."

He didn't fight her, though the Doctor had no doubt that he wanted to, and probably would have if he knew the full extent of what was going to happen. But he was too much of a coward to tell, and the others, as always, followed his lead.

Once they were outside, far enough away from the inn that he felt their words wouldn't be overheard, he stopped Sarah, "This process, retrieving these people from your mind…well it's not safe."

"I assumed," Sarah told him, with a sense of confidence. "Whatever the risk, Doctor, whatever the cost. I meant what I said back there, and I'm willing to try."

The Doctor nodded, "You could fry your brain."

So he wasn't helping his case, but he had to tell her. She had too much life ahead of her, which could be wiped away in the space of a breath.

Sarah shrugged, trying to brush away the seriousness. "Who needs a brain?"

She smiled, though it was fake, and started to walk away. He followed her, River and Jack talking quietly, trying to joke, though they all knew how badly things could go.

It was a long walk, up a large hill, before they arrived at what Sarah claimed was the headquarters for the Graphite. The Doctor nodded, pulling out his sonic screwdriver, but as soon as he started scanning they were surrounded.

The masses of black blocked out all directions except up and that was where he tried to focus, because looking at them was just wrong.

"You guys…or girls…or whatever you are, could really use a little color in your life. A nice red, or blue, something to brighten things up, don't you think?" Sarah told them.

"I would go with yellow," Jack agreed, his attempt half-hearted. He moved next to Sarah, taking her hand into his tightly, looking at her with a wink. The Doctor had already reached for River, and she was thinking of using her gun.

He knew her gun face and that was it. "Don't," he shook her head. "It won't work, they are energy based."

River frowned, and he knew that he should really have more of a problem with her desire to shoot things, but he liked it. He didn't want her to do it, but he didn't stop her. Same difference, he supposed.

_Come with us, now._

His head was flooded with noise, harsh, like a howling wind. They were as unpleasant to hear as they were to see. Telepathic beings, he had heard the rumors, but he had hoped it was wrong. Sometimes, after all the silence that had filled his head since the Time War, noise like that made it hard to think. Of course, he was brilliant, so it wouldn't stop him, but it was a bother.

Sarah was reaching out to poke one, as they were herding them forward. "Don't Sarah," the Doctor told her softly. He wasn't sure what would happen, likely it would be a little like a static shock, but he didn't want to take any chances.

She dropped her hand, with a River pout, but kept on moving ahead. He didn't miss River raising her hand to try the same thing…he was certain that he had a face that said 'don't listen to me' and he was frustrated. Next regeneration…he hoped that it would be very far away, he was going to really concentrate. His next face would say 'I'm in charge'.

"Don't you dare," he whispered to her, and though she dropped her hand she winked at him.

He shook his head. His River, didn't matter what they were doing, she would be able to flirt. He liked to pretend he was above that, but really who was he kidding.

The sky was suddenly ceiling and he knew that they had moved into the building, and they were stopped once again, though it was sudden and both Sarah and Jack ran into the backs? Could be backs, there really wasn't features…but they both bounced back with the sound of electricity.

The both fell to their knees, and the Doctor moved to Sarah's side, it wasn't that he didn't care about Jack, but he had lives to spare, but it didn't matter because they were both ready to rise after few seconds.

"Okay?" He asked them both.

Sarah nodded. "Like rubbing your feet on the carpet and touching the door handle," she told him. "Except worse."

Jack nodded. "Yes, so really nothing like feet on a carpet."

Sarah gave him a glare, and he smiled.

_The punishment for trespassing is death._

The Doctor shook his head, "I knew that was going to come out of your mouths…well…I guess not mouths, as I don't know that you have mouths, but your head mouths anyway."

"Rambling," River told him, fondly.

He grinned. "Sharing," he corrected. "I have a lot of thoughts, and people…black blobs, etc, need to know them."

"Not them all," she disagreed.

"Shh," he admonished with a wink. "Sharing, anyway, Graphite, the Lost Race of Timber Three! Quite a title, not as good as 'The Doctor', but a close…well…fiftieth."

River smirked. He was really just trying to buy time, because he couldn't see anything but the ceiling and it made it hard to work out a plan.

He could feel the frustration of the Graphite in his head, but he didn't stop for longer than a breath, that he didn't need but it made his words more dramatic.

"Anyway," he told them. "We aren't going to be put to death, are we? Would you like to know why?"

He waited, but there wasn't anything to indicate they were interested. But he knew they were still listening, though he suspected they were waiting on something other than him, to move ahead.

"Because, I am going to stop you, because that's what I do. It's like a hobby, except not really, no, nothing like a hobby."

Sarah turned her head, "You talk more than anyone I have ever met."

The Doctor frowned but Jack grinned. "You should have met his previous self," he told her.

The Doctor opened his mouth to protest, though it was true, and Sarah opened hers, presumably to ask what that meant but neither one got the chance because the world went black around them.


	10. Chapter 10

River opened her eyes, and saw that she was in what looked like a court yard. She was tied to what looked like a large log driven into the ground, arm and legs bound to the wood. To her right was Sarah, head still dropped, but River could see that she was breathing.

Too her left, closest was the Doctor, head down, unruly hair hanging over his face, he was breathing as well. He better stay that way or she would kill him herself. Farther down was Jack, breathing as well. At least they were all still alive. That was a good start to waking up.

She didn't see anyone, or any black blobs in the area around them.

"Doctor," she whispered, and heard him groan in response.

It took about thirty seconds for his brain to catch up on the situation and his head shot up, his eyes focused on her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, but I think we need a plan."

"Working on it," he said too casually for it to be true.

That meant that he didn't think that they had a chance of escaping or that he already had a plan that didn't involve escaping, neither of which seemed like good news to her.

"Doctor?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Always," she replied. He never asked that question when he was about to do anything that could be deemed a good idea. It was never 'do you trust me,' 'always', 'good, here I got you some flowers.'

She didn't need to trust him over flowers she knew, but still it would be nice not to know where that question was heading. Just once anyway, but that wasn't going to happen it seemed.

"Good," he agreed, looking around as far as he could swivel his head.

River in the meantime was placing mental bets on who would wake first. A soft groan from Sarah told her that she lost, but since it was in her head she pretended that she didn't.

"Sarah," she spoke softly to the girl who was raising her head slowly.

"You all do this a lot, don't you," she asked River; her eyes saying that she already knew the answer.

"It does seem to happen," River agreed. "But the Doctor is the best person to have with you if it does, right dear?"

"Sure," the Doctor agreed, still looking around. His hair was falling over his eyes, and he had no hands to brush it back. It made him look younger than he was.

"May I hate it when that happens," Jack muttered, finally awake. "The last time that happened, I at least woke up in a bed."

Sarah was making a face, "That's probably more information that I really need to know."

The Doctor gave a small smile to her, "He does that. Now listen you three, they are going to come back soon. This is clearly our execution, so whatever happens, whatever I say, don't argue."

"Doctor," River started, like she wasn't going to argue. Had he met her?

"Sounds like arguing," he told her, but his smile was soft, and sad. Whatever he was thinking was a bad idea.

She didn't have time to question farther though, because the blobs made their way into their sight. River looked up, unable to stare at them even as they were going to kill her. She didn't think throwing up before her execution would make her seem tough if she lived to tell the tale.

"You lot," the Doctor began, River wishing for once he didn't need to be the hero. These things were dangerous and she wanted him alive. She rather liked him that way.

_It is time to die_

The Doctor's face showed his disgust for the way they felt inside his brain. It wasn't an enjoyable experience, but he replaced the grimace with a smile that it would take someone who knew him well to know was fake.

"I thought we talked about this. I don't care for your idea."

_You will die now. We will start with the girl._

"No you won't," he argued, somehow still looking at them. "What too scared to start with me, the big bad Time Lord? Too much for you am I?"

There was a pause but they moved no closer to Sarah. Finally they seemed to rise to the Doctor's bait.

_Very Well, we will start with you._

The Doctor swallowed visibly. "River, look away. You all, look away. And I love you, River. Yeah?"

"Doctor," she said, hating how he talked like he was giving up. The Doctor didn't give up.

"Say it back, please." His tone was something she had never heard before. Not from him anyway.

"I love you, Doctor," she agreed, softly as the blobs moved closer to him. It was hard to tell as they sort of swayed within perception but it looked like there were only two of them there.

They were upon the Doctor, and she heard the last command for them to look away. And she did, tears of uncertainty and something more running down her cheeks freely.

There was silence; the Doctor didn't even make a sound as the blobs melted over him. She looked, she couldn't help it, but she couldn't see anything. It looked as though their masses had doubled and there was nothing to see but a black so dark it struck fear into her.

She heard a sound that sounded like a finger being pushed into gelatin and then a ripping noise. The creatures expanded again and again, growing so large that she thought the rest of them were going to be consumed, but somehow it stopped just short of River and Jack.

But it still grew up, she closed her eyes, coping Sarah and Jack, who seemed to be expecting something bad. She heard the explosion, enough of a force that it knocked over her pole and she was lying on her side, her arm pinned down by the post.

She was facing Sarah, and she looked at her carefully. Sarah was facing her as well, though her eyes were scrunched up tightly. She had fallen more on her arm, and she might have broken it. Or she may have dislocated her shoulder, either would hurt badly.

"Are you okay," she whispered, unsure of what was going on behind her.

Sarah's eyes opened, "Sure," she agreed too quickly. "Are you?"

River nodded, her ears were ringing a little from the sound of the blast but her body felt intact. "Yes."

She felt fingers touch her wrist, and she gasped before she heard the Doctor's voice. "It's just me."

He didn't sound like himself. Well, he did but it was muffled, like he was talking with food in his mouth. Which he did, but he hadn't been eating now.

Her arms came undone, and he shifted the pole away from her, and she rolled to look at him. She took in a deep breath. A black inky fluid was running out of his mouth and nose, already covering his neck and shirt.

"Doctor," she reached out.

"Don't," he shook his head, lifting his hand to wipe the fluid away, but it was only replaced by more. He wiped it on his pant legs, and started towards Sarah.


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor moved to untie Sarah, wiping his hands on his legs again, in the hope of not getting too much of the fluid on her skin. He helped her move away from the pole, gently though time wasn't on his side, and tried to check the arm she was holding to her chest. It was fairly badly broken, though he wasn't sure how badly because she wouldn't let him touch it.

"Doctor," River asked, returning from untying Jack.

He turned to look at her and tried to smile. He wiped at the torrent that was coming from his mouth and nose but it wasn't helpful. Jack was watching him, his face lit with worry.

"I'm fine," he told them.

It was a lie of course. He was dying. It was quiet painful. His fluids were being replaced with those of the Graphite, and they weren't compatible to say the least. He had done what he had to though, and he had to let them take him.

But he hadn't just been provoking them when he had told them that he was too much for them.

They may have been energy based but Time Lords had their own source of energy and it was much more powerful. He had to wait until they were seeping into his skin, and then with a lot of concentration he had let his own energy flow.

They had tried to retreat, that was what all the expanding had been about, but he had already had them trapped. Their life force was trapped and they couldn't get it back to survive. But he couldn't expel them now; it was too late for him.

DW

River watched the Doctor as he led them back inside to a large room with several computers, The Doctor wiped the black from his hands as best as he could before reaching into his jacket for his screwdriver. He proceeded to type with one hand and point the screwdriver with the other, mumbling something under his breath.

River looked over at Sarah, who was watching the Doctor with a careful consideration. Waiting until she was needed.

"Doctor," River tried again, trying hard to keep her voice level.

She wasn't stupid whatever he had done to stop those things was killing him. His lungs were filling with the fluid, his breathing becoming raspy and quick. After all she had one to save him, how could she lose him like this?

DW

He stripped the final wire twisting it around another. His lungs were filling, and breathing was becoming quite the challenge. He thought about employing his by-pass but didn't. Even with it, he didn't have long left, so what was the point? He always felt that he thought better when he wasn't using it anyway, and now was the time for good thinking.

River was trying to get him to slow, but he couldn't. If he slowed, he would stop, and there was still a chance that Sarah could bring back the lost. If he had to go, and it seemed that he did, he didn't want his last act to be laying down on the job.

"Sarah," he gurgled, before the pain took a sharp stab at him. He fell to his knees, arms wrapped around his stomach, while his organs battled to see which would shut down first.

River was by his side at once, Jack giving them space but eyes full of pain and worry. The Doctor reached out to gently touch her cheek. His River, his wife, oh how far they had come. From a library where she lost her life, at least her physical one, to an old building where he was going to lose his. At least they were together both times.

"River," he pulled her close to him, leaning into her ear. She had known his name in the library and as he had yet to tell her, it seemed that it was time. "River, my name."

"Don't," she told him. She knew him too well. He wouldn't be doing this at this moment if it wasn't the end. "Please."

She sounded so different than normal, but he did seem to bring out this River when they were all alone. The one who loved him enough to move the world for him, enough to bring about the end of the universe because she couldn't lose him, but now there was nothing that she could do.

"Have to," he told her firmly. He pulled her right up to his mouth, and though he could feel her shaking beneath his palm, she didn't turn away. His River was much too brave.

And she was his, something he had taken pride in. She loved him so completely and she made him feel so good. Even when he was tormented by the past she could distract him from it all with one little smile.

She was perfect, not because she was flawless, but because she was flawed. Everything a little off, made her all the more beautiful.

"Don't tell."

She nodded, tears finally escaping her eyes. The Doctor pulled back, shutting down his left kidney, he needed a couple more minutes and he had to sacrifice something. Pulling himself to his feet he looked at Sarah.

"Sarah, come here," the words were hard. Knowing that she might make it out of this was much, much harder. She was too young for this. But she came. They were always so brave. Why?

He pulled an electrode he had been saving until this moment up off the table, and placed it over her right temple. "Think about the lost. Think hard. And thank you Sarah, you are amazing."

She smiled just a little, and gave him a nod that she was ready. He reached over, flipping a switch and watched the screen, using one hand to type overrides while he glanced to her every couple of seconds. She was standing strong, though her arm had dropped down to her side, the pain in her head, much more than the arm could offer.

Things were going well, the screen showed such positive results, but they had to go another thirty seconds before the energy burst he had set up would spike. And then she fell to the ground, the electrode holding tight, and she began to convulse.

The Doctor quickly showed River which button to push when the numbers got too high, and moved closer to Sarah. "Hang on," he pleaded, knowing that this was probably going to cost her life. And his.


	12. Chapter 12

River told him when the energy spiked, and he pulled the electrode from her temple. Her body stopped moving at once, so still he was certain that she was gone. He could try to revive her, he had to, but before he could even feel for a pulse, he felt his hearts stutter. He sank down near her, trying so hard to hold on.

River was by his side, but he couldn't hear her, his hearts skipping beats wildly until the right one stopped working all together. He closed his eyes, unable to do anything else to carry on the fight. This was it.

No regeneration, no other options, death had finally come to claim him. Perhaps it was time, even if this wasn't how he would have chosen it. He had done this to save them, just like Sarah had done this to save others. He couldn't think of a better way to go, if you had to.

He tried hard to breath, but his lungs were full now, and his left heart hadn't beat for a little while. Probably too long, and his last thought was goodbye.

DW

Jack rushed to Sarah's side, leaving River and the Doctor to have a moment. River was crying, and he knew that he was too, but he was trying to hold onto himself. If there was any chance he could still save Sarah, he knew that the Doctor would want him to.

He felt for a pulse, and it took a moment, but he could feel the smallest of beats beneath his fingertips. It was weak, and a bit erratic, but it was there. He looked over at River, knowing they need to get both Sarah and the Doctor back to the TARDIS.

They could figure out what to do with the body once they were there, but Sarah could still be saved. River knew how to use the equipment, and she could bring her back.

If Sarah could just hold on, the walk was long. "River," he knew his tone was hard, but she wouldn't listen if he didn't make it an order.

She looked up, fingers still searching his neck for any indication that he was fighting back. He understood, the Doctor didn't give up easily, but what had just been accomplished had only been so because the Doctor had fought hard to stay alive as long as he had.

"Take Sarah," he ordered, moving over to the Doctor and gently pulling her to her feet. "You carry her, I will get the Doctor."

She just nodded, strong enough to know what had to be done, even if her world was crashing in around her. She lifted Sarah into her arms, and Jack pulled the Doctor into his.

The walk was long, but he feared that if he left River to bring the TARDIS to them something might happen. Better that they all make the journey at once.

River stopped, checking that that Sarah was still there with them, every so often, and Jack had to admire the girl's strength. He hadn't expected her to make it, knew deep in his heart that it wasn't likely. Her heart had been dancing in her chest, but it was missing steps all over the place.

But there she was, holding on, and Jack loved her for it. Maybe one of the two could walk away from this, and he knew that if the Doctor had the choice he would want it to be Sarah.

Because that was the Doctor. **Was.**

DW

River felt the faint pulse once again, and moved forward. They were almost there and she begged Sarah to hold on a little longer, even though she couldn't say the words. She hadn't felt a pulse, not even a single beat beneath the Doctor's chest, but she would still bring him to the med-bay.

He could heal, somehow, and she knew that the TARDIS would fight to bring him back too.

Should she let him go, let him finally have his rest…she didn't know. But she knew that she couldn't. At least not if the option was still there.

The TARDIS came into view, but she clearly sensed the trouble and the door swung open in time for River to step through. The med-bay was close, as it always was when it was needed.

"What should I…" Jack started, indicating the Doctor.

"That bed there," River told him, with a nod of her head.

She could see Jack wrestle with what he wanted to tell her. That there was no point in trying, but he didn't know her well enough yet. She would never give up on the Doctor. Never.

"River," he said, so softly she was certain his heart was breaking just as hers was.

"Please," was all she could get out, setting Sarah on her own bed.

She heard Jack comply, probably hoping that something could be done himself. She pushed in the buttons of the stasis chamber, and she knew the moment the barrier went up. Sarah was blocked off from their contact, but the TARDIS was in charge now, and she was the best thing for her.

Only time would tell if she would make it, but the TARDIS understood what had to be done, and she knew that Sarah was important. She would try her everything.

She set up the Doctor's chamber, but the screen that indicated the heart rate was empty.

"Come on," she begged. Hand close to the barrier that was now there, but she didn't touch it. Didn't want to upset the balance that was taken place inside of there.

If he couldn't be saved, he would be brought back to normal. When that chamber opened, he would have his own blood again, and he would be clean.

If she had to say goodbye, at least it would be to the real him.

Sarah's chamber let out a frantic beep, and River turned, watching as Jack moved over. "I got it," he told her, pushing buttons until Sarah's form reacted to the shock that she had just received, trying to regulate her heart again.

It happened three times, before the screen stopped flashing red and settled on yellow. She was far from out of danger, but she was still fighting.

The Doctor's screen was red, but it wasn't flashing. There was no point, this was no emergency. It was only an emergency if something could be done to fix it.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack was watching Sarah and the Doctor again; River had finally taken a turn to rest, though she stayed on the spare bed in the med bay. But at least she slept.

They had to restart Sarah's heart again a couple of hours ago, but it had been holding strong since then, the screen yellow but he thought that was much better than red. He didn't know how to use the stasis chambers real well, but he had found out that Sarah was starting to heal.

The Doctor's readings were a lot more confusing. He knew that the TARDIS was restoring his body, but the screen stayed on red, not a heart beat in sight.

River had wanted to give him a shock as they had done for Sarah but the TARDIS seemed to disagree because she wouldn't allow it. He sat right in the middle of the two, book open on his lap but he couldn't read. At least not past the first line, which he had probably read eighty times by now and still couldn't tell you what it said.

Every time he tried, he felt the need to walk over and peer down at them through the clear bubble. For Sarah, her chest was rising and falling, even if it was shallow. The Doctor wasn't doing anything, so still there was no doubt of his condition.

River had begged him to let them try the chamber, and he would let her live with the hope that he could still come back, but only until the TARDIS released the body to them. If nothing had happened then they would have to discuss what to do with the body of the greatest man who they would ever meet.

He knew that they had to burn him, but it was all a question of where. River stirred and he willed her back to sleep. She needed more than half an hour or she wouldn't be thinking clearly. And once he had rested he knew that he could go for days or even longer if need be.

DW

River lay there with her eyes closed, because if she didn't look she could imagine that the Doctor was sitting up with that smile on his face. The one that made her crazy and weak all at once, but she knew that if she opened her eyes he would still be laying there. Still, as his condition commanded.

The TARDIS had been humming softly to her, and it sounded encouraging but that could just be misplaced hope.

She could hear Jack shuffling around, probably looking down upon his charges again. She had heard all those stories about the man, but his compassion was something even the Doctor couldn't capture. For all the flirting and the jokes he was a good man, a real good man.

DW

There were thoughts, but they weren't quite thoughts. Like something starting to fly, but unable to figure out how. He could hear a familiar hum, and finally realized that it was the TARDIS, but that couldn't be. He was dead…unless they had put him in a stasis chamber.

It was all too much to work out though, and he felt the blackness return. It was a relief in a way, taking away it all once again.

DW

She opened her eyes, blinking rapidly. She felt awful, no, beyond awful. She tried to move but her body felt like it was being pushed down, so she settled. It was all so much work. Her chest hurt, felt like it had been stomped on, and for all she knew it had.

The ceiling of wherever she was bright and she didn't care for it. The lights seemed to dim though as she thought that. Odd.

She tried to think, but kept coming up with blank spots.

"Sarah," a man looked down at her, but they were separated by something that was clear. She only knew because he placed his hand on it and it flashed blue around her.

Sarah? He seemed to be talking to her, but she didn't know the name. But…well, it had to be her right? Sarah, she liked it, but was certain that she had never heard it before.

She couldn't speak, but she tried. He was watching her before a woman with curls joined him, and with a smile she pushed some buttons on the outside of her enclosure.

They seemed nice, but suddenly she was worried. She was trapped, and she was hurt. Had they done this? Did they want to hurt her more?

She tried hard to move again, finally lifting her upper body a little, trying to push against the invisible wall. It kept flashing blue, but it didn't give.

She heard a soft melody inside her mind, like a lullaby but she didn't listen. That had to be trick to, all she could think about was getting away. Though she didn't know where she would go. Did she have a family?

She cried softly, her body too weak to carry on the struggle as well. Her palms pushed weakly against the glass.

"Shh," the woman was soothing through wall. She seemed so nice, and her hum joined the one that had picked back up in her head.

She finally added words, placing her hand on top of hers, though it was separated.

"Stars shining up above your head. And you want to touch them, dream of dancing among them. Well close your eyes, dream of far away. Touch everything you see, dance, you can do anything. Sleep tight, no worries, don't cry. Those stars will stay shining, and I'll be by your side. So sleep, sleep tight."

She had never heard the lullaby before and whoever she was she was too old for one, but her body settled against her will. Her eyes closing slowly, though she didn't fight them.

She could only hope that they didn't mean her harm. And if they did, why were they being so kind now. Sleep overtook her.

DW

River looked down at her, repeating the words still, but only for herself now. The Doctor had taught her the lullaby though he wouldn't get specific about the origins, she had always liked it. It seemed to fit the man who traveled the stars.

She looked over at him, and she didn't cry the million tears that she could have. Because if this was really goodbye, at least he knew that he was loved. He had made her so much better, made Jack better. And that was what his memory would always be. The man who could touch darkness and produce light.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites, I'm so glad this was well liked. I may continue in a new set of adventures at some point, I haven't decided yet, but thanks again. **

He felt his lungs fill with air, a real breath, and his right heart began to beat in earnest, followed shortly by the left. He opened his eyes, starting up at River who he assumed had been watching him closely this entire time. He didn't know how the TARDIS did it, but she kept him there by a thread until she could heal him, and now here he was.

He had been so certain that those final moments, were his final moments, but when River opened the chamber and he pulled her close to him he was so grateful to be back. Jack was sitting up watching them, Sarah was in a chair a little ways away.

"Doctor," River cried, but this time he knew they were tears of joy.

He stood up, "I'm all right, thanks to my wonderful old girl, and you two of course."

He felt good, a nice long rest, and his body was buzzing with the energy of being healed. He could bounce, but somehow he knew this wasn't the time. Jack's face was still full of concern.

"What's wrong, River," he asked her, pulling back a little.

"Sarah doesn't remember anything, including who she is," she told him softly.

"Oh," he nodded. "Sudden onset amnesia due to the traumatic injury, nothing a good Doctor can't fix."

He grinned at her, and made her way to Sarah squatting down. "Hullo."

She smiled back, looking shy. "I can help you, if that's okay."

She nodded, people trusted him. He may not have a face that said listen to me, but it sure screamed, 'you can trust me'.

He lifted his hands, touching her face gently, searching her mind until he found her memories. They were there, just hiding out, and he brought them out of hiding.

She smiled at him, when he reopened his eyes. "Thank you, Doctor."

"You are very welcome Sarah, let's get you home," he asked her, holding out his hand.

She nodded, and they walked hand and hand, talking softly while they made the journey back to her home. He told her that he was proud of her, and how he wanted her to have a great life. She promised she would live it well.

The door swung open before they reached the inn and her father rushed out, grabbing her and swinging her around. "You are back, my sweet girl. You saved us all."

"That was the Doctor, and River, and Jack," Sarah laughed sounding younger than her years. Her mom was hugging her now.

"Thank you," the town began to come out, hugging them in turn. The Doctor let it go on for a while, but when they were invited to a celebration party he declined.

"Thank you, but no. " He shook his head, and took River's hand. "We need to be going."

Sam nodded, "Okay, you three take care, and thank you for bringing her back."

"Take good care of her," the Doctor told her softly, looking over at Sarah who was laughing and talking. "She is special, your girl."

Sam nodded, "I know."

With that they began to walk away, when they were close to the TARDIS he looked at River. "I'm bursting with energy, we should go have some fun."

River smiled seductively, and Jack moved closer. "I have some ideas."

The Doctor laughed, and pulled River closer. "I can take you to a beach, while River and I have some fun," the Doctor told him.

Jack frowned, "Did I mention that you are cruel."

"I think so," the Doctor nodded, and he felt on top of the universe.

Jack gave a small laugh but when they got inside he left them alone in the console room, telling them to find him when they were done.

"I was scared, Doctor," River admitted.

He touched her cheek gently, "Can't get rid of me that easily."

She gave him a stern look, "You're hearts didn't beat for two days."

"But I'm a Time Lord, we are…"

"Shut it," River told him pulling him in for a kiss.

"Shutting," he agreed, pulling her closer.

They never made it to the room, but they did eventually put their clothes back on sitting on the floor and talking. He had traveled the universe and he had loved and lost, but right now, he had her and he couldn't think of a better reason to keep on fighting.


End file.
